Ella, su luz
by Marie M. Adler
Summary: Es un día difícil y triste para Ron: el aniversario de la muerte de su hermano. Pero entre todo el dolor, hay una luz que le recuerda que hay algo por lo cual sonreír. Viñeta. Segundo lugar del reto "Pareja contraria" para el Foro "The Ruins"


_¡Oló de nuevo! :D Al fin, después de rezar y rogar a Merlín y todos los dioses que conozco, he terminado éste fic. Es una viñeta, que tiene dos propósitos: es una petición de** xDrizzle** en el topic "Fics a la carta" del **foro "The Ruins"**; y es una repsuesta al **Reto "Pareja contraria"** del foro ya mencionado._

_Debo aceptar que nada me había costado más trabajo que escribir ésto, y aunque ya le veo sentido a la pareja, y quizá hasta la vea lógica, Ronald Weasley y yo no hemos firmado la paz xD Adoro a Herms, pero Ronald...Simplemente él es demasiado Weasley y yo soy demasiado Malfoy para llevarnos bien. xD_

_La melodía que toca Hermione es de uno de mis muchos Merlínes particulares: **Frédéric Chopin**, Nocturna No. 20 en Do sostenido menor. De todos modos,como hay varias versiones en la red, dejo la precisa aquí (obviamente, la ponen en el explorador sin espacios): http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=_NWgfDD-M1E&feature= fvwrel_

_Así que bueno, espero que les agrade a todas las y los amantes del Ronmione :3_

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece...Todo es de Rowling...Ojalá recibiera dinero por ésto pero no recibo nada... xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Ella, su luz.<strong>

El Sol entraba por el cristal, chocando en el vidrio y descomponiéndose en mil colores que se reflejaban en la madera del escritorio, donde un pelirrojo de ojos azules miraba a través del cristal. Risas y voces venían del jardín, donde todos comían, alegres. O al menos fingiendo estarlo: una lágrima fugaz, un sollozo disimulado, y él se daba cuenta que todos pensaban en lo mismo que él.  
>Suspiró, y se enjugó una lágrima furtiva: había pasado un año, y aún le dolía como si hubiera pasado ayer.<p>

Aún podía ver en sueños, el rostro risueño de su hermano diciendo alguna incoherencia, seguido de su otro hermano, que para el caso tenía el mismo rostro. Y de pronto las risas se acababan, los rostros se desvanecían, y en el sueño veía ahora el mismo rostro frío y pálido, mientras él se volteaba a llorar en el hombro de su padre.

Fred.

Seguramente se burlaría si supiera que se había escabullido con el pretexto tonto de ir por la cámara, cuando en realidad no quería que lo vieran llorar. Se burlaría si lo viera llorando, separado de los demás, sentado frente al escritorio que él mismo ocupaba en vida, mientras planeaba con George su siguiente invento incoherente.  
>Pero George ya no usaba ése escritorio. En realidad, se había mudado de habitación, y dejó ésta intacta.<br>En realidad, Fred se llevó a George el día en que él murió. En realidad, George nunca había vuelto a ser el mismo...  
>En realidad, nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo.<p>

De pronto, unas notas suaves resonaron en sus pensamientos. Tan sutiles que él no supo bien desde cuando estaban ahí. Pero ahora las escuchaba, con más claridad. Dulces, tiernas, delicadas.  
>Como llevado por las notas, se levantó de la mullida silla y salió por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.<p>

Los pasillos de la Madriguera estaban desiertos. Era lógico: Todos estaban en el jardín.

Las notas lo llamaban, volátiles y soñadoras, como construyendo castillos en el aire. Caminó, hipnotizado, hasta llegar a la pequeña salita.

Y la vió.

El mismo Sol que antes le hacía triste compañía en el cuarto de sus hermanos, ahora bailaba, alegre y triunfal, sobre las teclas del sencillo piano. Piano que ella misma había convocado ahí, Merlín sabía cómo, para 'amenizar' las reuniones de cada fin de semana.

Pero ahora ella tocaba, dedicada, con los ojos cerrados, una melodía hermosa, tan bella que le parecía ilógico que los demás no vinieran a ver. Seguramente ella había hecho algo para que sólo la escucharan ella y él.

Embobado por el sonido, no notó que los ojos de ella se abrieron fugazmente, clavándose en él, y se volvieron a cerrar.

Las notas se sucedían, unas tras otras, en una melodía entretejida de forma tan perfecta y cálida que lo hizo sentir como si lo rodeara un abrazo tan dulce que parecía que atravesaba su piel, sus músculos y llegaba hasta sus huesos, sanando un poco las heridas, que no eran pocas...Y las sanaba un poco más, y un poco más, como inyectando el sol que caía sobre el piano en su propia sangre.

El la miró: El perfil delicado recortado contra la ventana bañada en luz. Su cabello castaño, ondulado y alborotado como siempre, caía sobre sus hombros y enmarcaba su rostro, en ése momento relajado, con una suave sonrisa. Su nariz fina parecía marcar las notas, pues su cabeza se movía graciosamente al compás de la música, haciendo que el haz de luz que la rodeaba titilara junto con ella, como si ella hiciera bailar al mismo Sol.

Si ésa música era muggle, por primera vez le daba la razón a su padre: los muggles eran unos genios.  
>La melodía se alegró, e hizo que los recuerdos llenaran su mente, y cerrara los ojos:<p>

"_- ¡Wingardium leviosááÁÁÁ! – chillaba él, irritado, pues la pluma no se elevaba.  
><em>_-No, para...para, para, o le acabarás sacando un ojo a alguien, además lo estas diciendo mal, es levi-oooo-sa no leviosÁ.  
>- ¿Si te crees tan lista, por qué no lo haces tú?..."<em>

"_La imagen de la calle abarrotada de gente apareció en su mente. Iba caminando con Harry, hacia la tienda de animales mágicos. La vio salir, pero en vez de lechuza llevaba un gato color canela.  
>— ¿Has comprado ese monstruo? —le preguntó.<br>—Es precioso, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, sonriente."_

"_Creo que alguien debe disculparse...-le dijo ella cuando Scabbers apareció después de estar escondido por mucho tiempo.  
>-¡Es cierto!- dijo el pelirrojo- La próxima vez que vea a Crookshanks me disculparé.<br>-¡Me refería a mí!"  
><em>

Las notas resonaban, rápidas y dulces, llevándole más recuerdos a su cabeza. La luz del Sol brillaba a través de sus párpados.

"_Varias personas los miraban discutir, en plena sala común.  
><em>_-Bueno, pues si no te gusta, ya sabes cuál es la solución, ¿¡no! -gritaba ella; ya un poco despeinada y más furiosa que antes.  
>-¿Ah, sí? - le respondía él- ¿cuál es?<br>-¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso!"_

"_Harry, ella y él hablaban sobre Cho Chang. Harry acababa de besarla, y ella intentaba explicar por qué ella se la pasaba triste y llorando, cosa que él no entendía.  
><em>_- Pfff…una persona no puede sentir todo eso, ¡Explotaría! – exclamó el pelirrojo.  
>- Que tú tengas la variedad de emociones de una cucharita de té no significa que los demás seamos iguales. – cortaba ella, duramente…<br>__Para luego estallar los tres en risas."_

"_Veía sus ojos chocolate, furiosos, clavados fijamente en él. Y sin necesidad de levantar la varita, ella susurró:  
><em>_- Oppugno."  
><em>

Las notas seguían, en una danza que lo seguían transportando al pasado. La luz del Sol...¿O sería la luz de ella? Le iluminaba la mente aún con los ojos cerrados.

"_Los invitados corrían en todas direcciones, unos desaparecían, otros sacaban sus varitas, listos para combatir. La boda, estaba claro, había terminado.  
>-¡RON, RON!- la escuchó entre los gritos - Ron, ¿¡donde estás!<br>Y por milagro, la encontró. Tomó su brazo, y los tres desaparecieron."_

"_-…¡Hola!  
>La vio lanzarse sobre él y sintió sus golpes en el pecho y los brazos. <em>  
><em>-¡Ouch!...ow...¡basta!...¡Ay!<br>-¡Eres un verdadero TONTO Ron Weasley!- le decía mientras lo seguía empujando – ¿¡Te apareces después de semanas, y dices HOLA!... ¿Y mi varita, Harry?"_

"_Los gritos de ella le perforaban los oídos, acelerándole dolorosamente el corazón. Se volteaba desesperado y clavaba su mirada en la penumbra del calabozo. Había que tirar las paredes. La puerta. ¡Algo!  
><em>_- ¡Debemos hacer algo!  
><em>_Harry sólo lo miraba, angustiado. Y los gritos de ella se mezclaban con las risotadas de Bellatrix."_

"_Sintió los labios de ella fundiéndose con los suyos. Soltó la escoba y los colmillos de basilisco, y enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la levantó."_

Sonrió, y sintió otro nudo en la garganta. Pero ésta vez era de alegría.  
>Las notas se habían dulcificado de nuevo, alentándose, como marcando un final y un comenzar de nuevo, justo como él sentía ésos recuerdos.<br>La luz seguía entrando por sus párpados cerrados, necia y demandante, justo como ella

"_Al ver cómo el Avada Kedavra de Goyle fallaba por muy, muy poco, la sangre se le subió rápidamente a la cabeza. Blandió la varita, y con toda la furia que su corazón podía bombear, gritó:  
><em>_- ¡ELLA ES MI NOVIA, ESTÚPIDOS!"  
><em>

"_Todo había terminado. La escuela estaba llena de escombros y polvo, pero él pensó que pudo haber sido peor. Sintió seca la garganta, y un hambre atroz.  
><em>_Escuchó cómo ella suspiraba, de pie a su lado, mirando el desastre. Volteó a verla: llena de polvo y sangre en la cara, pero con una mirada resplandeciente. La misma mirada que, sin darse cuenta, lo había enamorado.  
><em>_Levantó su mano para quitarle un poco de sangre cerca de su labio. Ella volteó al sentir el contacto con su piel.  
><em>_Se miraron por un instante. Un instante que le pareció una eternidad. Y él no pudo decir ni hacer más que sonreírle. Ella soltó una risa que le calentó el corazón.  
><em>_- Hum… Tengo un poco de hambre.  
><em>_- ¿Cuándo no, Ronald? – dijo ella con voz crítica - ¿Cuándo no?  
><em>_Iba a responderle, pero las ganas de pelear se desvanecieron cuando notó la calidez con que ella lo veía. La calidez que justo ahora imploraba su alma, triste por Fred. Para su sorpresa, pudo reír levemente. Ella era su motivo para recordar cómo reír.  
>Le ofreció su mano. Ella la miró, volvió a verlo y volvió a ver su mano. Finalmente sonrió, y entrelazó sus dedos en los de él. Y juntos caminaron hacia el Gran Comedor."<br>_

"_- Suéltame Ron, ya casi termino...- su voz se perdía entre balbuceos somnolientos, mientras él la levantaba del cómodo sillón y la llevaba hasta su cama, en la habitación de Ginny. A pesar de que eran vacaciones de Navidad, ella estaba enfrascada en el estudio para aprobar sus ÉXTASIS, que seguramente saldrían con Extraordinario, aplausos incluidos, de tanto que estudiaba.  
><em>_La acomodó entre las cobijas, arropándola. El cabello le caía en suaves ondas sobre la cara. Él se lo acomodó delicadamente, mientras ella balbuceaba entre sueños. Él soltó una risita: seguramente recitaba lo que se había aprendido ése día.  
><em>_-…nald…Rrr…  
><em>_El pelirrojo clavó su mirada en ella: eso definitivamente no sonaba a ningún hechizo o poción.  
><em>_-…onald…  
><em>_Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y sintió la cosquilla de la felicidad en su estómago. __Se inclinó para darle un beso suave en los labios, y con su varita apagó suavemente la luz."  
><em>

La música se fue alentando, hasta detenerse suavemente, marcando el final. Él abrió los ojos, y encontró que ella lo miraba, sonriente, aún con los dedos posados en las teclas del piano. Ron observó, fascinado, cómo la luz (del Sol o de ella, aún no lo tenía claro) la rodeaba, haciéndola ver como una criatura celestial...Quizá estaba exagerando, como siempre.  
>El ser de luz le sonrió. Y él le sonrió a su vez.<p>

- …Ron, ¿Estás bien?

Él la miró, notando la preocupación en sus ojos chocolate. Recordó la melodía: cálida y dulce, y sintió un brinco de felicidad en el corazón.

- …Sí, ahora estoy mucho mejor.

Ella le sonrió, aliviada. El pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza, algo incómodo por el tema: no le gustaba que ella se diera cuenta cuando extrañaba a Fred, aunque sabía perfectamente que ella siempre lo sabía aunque no se lo dijera.

- …Hummmm, ¿Ya empezaron con el postre?

Ella rió.

- No, pero lo harán si no nos apuramos. Encontraste la cámara.

- Eeeh… - el pelirrojo balbuceó.

- No fue pregunta, fue afirmación – le dijo, mientras señalaba con un movimiento de la cabeza la mesita del centro de la sala: la cámara. Ron sonrió y se dirigió hacia la mesita.

Ella tocó unas cuantas notas al aire. Ron la volteó a ver: se estaba levantando del banquillo, y cerraba el piano. Ron contempló a la mujer ante él, ésa mujer que le hacía pensar que la luz del interior de una persona se puede emanar por los poros. Al verla así, arropada por la luz, que decidió mejor ya no cavilar de dónde venía, se le vino otro recuerdo más a su mente.

"_El frío era terrible en ése bar de mala muerte. Deseó nunca haberse ido. ¡Había sido un completo idiota! Y lo peor es que sabía que ella no lo perdonaría. Lo odiaría por haberlos abandonado. Y él jamás se perdonaría haberla abandonado.  
><em>_Sintió ganas de llorar, mientras se arrebujaba en la chamarra. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella? Seguramente seguiría furiosa.  
><em>_De pronto, escuchó algo. Algo raro, en la oscuridad de la triste y sucia habitación. Aguzó el oído, intentando captarlo de nuevo, pero no escuchó nada. Seguro había sido un rechinido del suelo.  
><em>_No. Ahí estaba. Un susurro…Y muy cerca de él.  
><em>_-…Ron…  
><em>_Merlín, era su nombre. Sintió un escalofrío, y abrió más los ojos tratando de ver más allá en las sombras del cuarto.  
><em>_-…Ronald.  
><em>_El miedo se fue tan rápidamente como llegó.  
><em>_Era su voz. Su voz.  
><em>_Sin saber bien lo que hacía, tomó el desiluminador de entre sus ropas. Lo apretó, y una pequeña bolita de luz apareció ante sus maravillados ojos, dirigiéndose hacia él y atravesando sus ropas, entrando justo en su pecho.  
><em>_Y entonces supo que era ella, ella lo llevaría adonde debía ir. Su luz siempre había sido ella.  
><em>_Y concentrándose en el sonido de su voz diciendo su nombre, desapareció."  
><em>

Sin poder detener sus impulsos, dio dos largos pasos y llegó a ella, abrazándola por la cintura y hundiendo su rostro en su cabello. Ella rió.

- ¿Pasa algo, Ron?

- Nada en absoluto – murmuró él, feliz – sólo que ya quiero probar el pastel.

- ¿No piensas en otra cosa que no sea comida, Ronald Weasley?

- Humm, creo que… - Ron rió, al recordar la colección de momentos con ella que tenía en la cabeza, y añadió suavemente -…En ti.

Ella giró, y los azules ojos de Ron se encontraron con los de ella.

Y un poco sonrojada, su luz personal, Hermione Granger, le sonrió.


End file.
